


Primera vez

by Tsukkei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, First Time, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukkei/pseuds/Tsukkei
Summary: Tsukishima y Kageyama deciden pasar navidad juntos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lectores: pueden descargar mi obra pero les pido que por favor que no re-suban a ningún sitio, hagan adaptaciones y/o alteren el contenido. ¡Gracias!

—¡Chicos bajen! ¡Ayuden a poner la mesa!—la madre de Tsukishima los llamó desde el piso de abajo, interrumpiendo su beso y una que otra caricia.

—Uh, bueno vayamos antes de que mamá se enoje—mencionó Kei, con un poco de sonrojo cubriendo su rostro por lo que estaban a punto de hacer, y se levantó de encima de Kageyama, quien parecía tomate vivo.

Con Tobio siguiéndole el paso se dirigieron hacia la puerta del cuarto de Kei, pero antes de que éste pudiera siquiera tocar el picaporte, la nerviosa voz del pelinegro lo llama.

—Gracias por haberme invitado—murmuró y cuando Kei volteó a verlo vislumbró la imagen de un muy avergonzado Kageyama. Tsukishima no pudo evitar reír un poco.

—Eres mi novio y creo que ambos deseábamos pasar navidad juntos, ¿no?—el rubio rogó por no estar colocando palabras en la boca de su amante.

—Sí, debe ser la primera navidad que la paso con alguien como tú—mencionó riendo.

—¿Alguien como yo?—frunciendo el ceño Kei se acercó a Tobio.

—Ya sabes, un poste andante—Kageyama miró directamente el rostro del rubio, pensando que enserio amaba a ese tipo.

—Bueno, yo nunca pensé pasar navidad con un rey.

—Entonces esta es la primera vez para ambos—estaban a solo centímetros, en su pequeño mundo sin importarles que la señora Tsukishima aún estuviera esperando a que aparecieran.

—Eso creo—dijo, y luego unió sus labios con los de su acompañante, absorto en la suavidad de estos.

Esa, entre todas las pasadas o futuras, sería la mejor navidad.

**Author's Note:**

> No me maten si esto quedó demasiado Ooc, es que es mi primera vez escribiendo de Tobio y de esta pareja ;3;
> 
> Igualmente espero les haya gustado y ¡Feliz navidad!
> 
> atte: Tsukkei


End file.
